


South Park in the Hunger Games

by Queerboy



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerboy/pseuds/Queerboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Stan Marsh is a bakers son who is secretly in love with Kyle Broflovski an impoverished teenage hunter. When the 2 get chosen to in a national fight to the death competiton their trials and shared suffering will change them forever. A mirror image of the Hunger Games using Stan and Kyle as the main characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Park in the Hunger Games

Disclaimer: The characters and some of the settings in this work belong to both comedy central and Suzzane Collins. I own nothing. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes I don’t make any money off of it.   
Summary: Stan Marsh is a bakers son who is secretly in love with Kyle Broflovski an impoverished teenage hunter. When the 2 get chosen to in a national fight to the death competiton their trials and shared suffering will change them forever. A mirror image of the Hunger Games using Stan and Kyle as the main characters. 

 

South Park in the Hunger Games  
It was early morning and Stanley Marsh stood on the front steps of his family’s bakery watching the sun rise. Today was no normal day it was reaping day. The day that 2 boys between the ages of 11-18 would be chosen to compete in a mandatory competition that consisted of a fight to the death. For a moment Stan felt sorry for himself, it wasn’t fair that every year since he turned 12 he had to worry about being chosen and being sent to his almost guaranteed death. As he thought about it his sorrow was replaced by shame. He didn’t really have the right to feel sorry for himself, while his family’s wealth didn’t even come close to those families in the capital here in district 12 his family was considered affluent. He thought about some of the less fortunate families from the seam who had to have their children’s names entered extra times in the reaping in order to gain extra food just to keep from starving. In fact he thought of one particular redhead, Kyle at least that’s what he thought his name was. Stan basked in the warmness he got from thinking about Kyle. He was an odd character to say the least. If you met him in school he seemed like the shyest boy you ever met yet everyone in town knew that he hunted in the woods and traded at the Hob district 12’s black market both offenses where punishable by death. He thought about Kyle’s family situation. His father had been killed many years ago during a particular nasty bout of anti Semitism and his mother was so stricken with grief she could barely get out of bed in the morning. This left Kyle to provide not only for himself but his mother and little brother too. Stan wondered if he were in the same situation would he be able to provide as well as Kyle did. He doubted it.

 

It was well into the daytime when Stan arrived in the square, the rest of the crowd shuffling in. Dressed in his Sunday best he separated from his parents and slowly made his way over to the pen that held the reaping contestants. He kept his head down not really wanting to speak to anybody. It was to awkward already know that 2 of the people among them would be sent away to the capital never to return. He looked up for just a second to see the redhead Kyle from the seam. His little brother was standing next to him and it appeared as though Kyle was trying to comfort him. He couldn’t remember for sure but he thought this was the redhead’s brothers first year in the reaping which means it would be highly unlikely that his name would be chosen still he looked positively white like he was about to Kiel over. The anthem started to play and everyone turned their attention immediately to the stage. An official looking women in stunning blue dress and blue hair immerged from behind the stage waving at the croud as she made her way up to the microphone.

 

“Welcome welcome” she said quieting everyone down.

“The time had come to choose 2 courageous young men to compete in the 74th annual hunger games!” The women said with enthusiasm.

 

This was one of many things Stan hated about the Hunger Games. Not only where they forced to participate they were forced to treat it as a celebrated event. It was the capitals way of mocking them make them celebrate the deaths of 2 children and Stan hated it. The women in the blue dress droned on about the beginning of the games, its history and the rules. Stan tuned her out and scanned the croud trying to guess who would be picked this year. When everything quieted down Stan turned his head back to the stage knowing the first name was about to be drawn. Looking around with both anticipation and fear he wondered who it would be.

Effie Trinket the lady from the capital stuck her hand into the bowl and pulled out the piece of paper with the first tributes name on it.

“Ike Broflovski!” She said with enthusiasm.

Everyone immediately turned towards the little tike who was walking to the stage almost zombie like. Stan looked back at Kyle and he could see something in his eyes. A little bit of fear but mostly determination. As if out of nowhere Kyle bolted towards the stage knocking his little brother aside. 2 peacekeepers in white uniforms corralled him by both arms as he continued to scream.

“I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute.”

The croud hushed and Stan couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It’s technically in the rulebook that you can volunteer to take someone’s place but no one had ever done it as the tributes face almost certain death. Stan looked back at Kyle’s brother who was now shouting that he wouldn’t let him volunteer and suddenly Stan understood. Just as he had always done Kyle was protecting his little brother. By taking his place and dying for him he was assuring that Ike would live to see another year. By now Kyle was up on stage standing next to Effie Trinket and everyone was silent. The shock was spilling through the crowd and people where just beginning to get what happened. Without hesitation Stan took his 3 middle fingers touched them to his lips and extended them towards Kyle then the person next to him was doing the same and suddenly the whole crowd was doing it. For someone outside the district it probably wouldn’t be a big deal but everyone knew that in district 12 that was a sign meaning thanks, meaning admiration and meaning good bye to someone you love. Stan looked back on stage and could see Kyle fighting to hold back tears. Stan who in comparison had nothing to cry about started tearing up himself. His secret love was going to his death while the whole nation watched. How could this day possibly get any worse? Then Effie Trinket called the second tributes name.

“Stan Marsh.”

So how did I do? Im going to try and write this fic mirroring the whole story of the first book but I need some encouragement in the form of reviews. Click that review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
